Draco Malfoy is Bored
by NeverBeenDarkMarked
Summary: As the title states, Draco is bored... and that will not do. He has to occupy himself somehow... Not intended Hermione/Draco.


This was written for the Bored in Class challenge on HPFC. Enjoy!

It's not intended to be Hermione/Draco but I guess it could be taken that way... if you want... er... anyway...

**Disclaimers: I don't own Harry Potter... as you probably already know!**

* * *

><p>Draco was bored. There was no other word for it. He was just plain bored. They weren't making any potions this lesson and Snape wasn't even bullying Longbottom, so Draco didn't get to watch that. He yawned.<p>

Snape asked another question and Granger, from the table in front of him, jerked her hand into the air. He found himself getting really annoyed. Why couldn't she just leave it? She didn't have to answer every question.

Draco scrunched up a piece of parchment and threw it at the back of her head. Snape pretended he didn't see it.

She swung her bushy head around and hissed vehemently "_What?"_

"You should see yourself Granger." He drawled, smirking as he raised his own hand and waved it around. He began to jump up and down on his seat mimicking her as he watched colour flood her face.

"Yes Mr Malfoy?" Snape asked.

"Huh?" Draco looked up, confused. Hermione beamed triumphantly and turned away.

"Well? What are the three most common uses for the fluid secreted by the glumbumble?"

"Why are you asking me?" Draco said, defensive, obviously having no idea what the answer was.

'Perhaps, Mr Malfoy, it was because you had your hand up." Said Snape coldly "but as you do not know the answer I will ask someone else. I'd listen closely if I were you."

Draco hardly paid any attention as someone else began to blabber on about melancholy feelings and Alihotsy leaves. He poked Granger again.

"Thanks a lot mudblood. You got me in trouble."

"You got yourself in trouble Draco!" Hermione snapped back, turning to face the front again. Draco caught Pansy's eye and jumped up and down on his seat again, hand in the air. She giggled at the imitation, clearly admiring him when-

"_Yes _Mr Malfoy!" Snape said again.

Draco looked sulky and scanned the board wildly for the answer. A piece of paper dropped in front of him and he read it without thinking.

"Abraham Lincoln?" He said, looking puzzled. Snape's eyes narrowed.

"Incorrect. I remind you not to put up your hand unless you know the answer."

As Snape turned away Draco looked up to see Hermione smirking at him. Suddenly he recognised the handwriting. She'd dropped him a fake answer.

"Thanks a lot Granger!" He hissed. She merely smiled.

"What's it mean anyway? Sounds like rubbish!"

"Abraham Lincoln happens to be a very famous muggle president." She said, looking all high and mighty.

"No wonder it sounded stupid."

"Oh, you're the one who sounded stupid Draco. You can't even answer a simple question." She retorted. Draco pretended he wasn't blushing.

"I didn't think that was the answer." He said stupidly.

"Why did you say it then?"

"I was bored, okay." Hermione scoffed.

"Do it again then, keep yourself occupied. I bet you won't have the guts." She dared him. Draco hesitated and then:

"Fine, I'll do it." He shot his hand up in the air again.

"What is it now?" Snape asked. Draco met his gaze and said, very seriously.

"Abraham Lincoln."

There were a few snorts.

"I do not tolerate cheek in my classroom Mr Malfoy. Do not do it again. Understood?"

"Abraham Lincoln." He said seriously, nodding. A muscle in Snape's cheek twitched but he still didn't take any points from Slytherin.

As Snape continued the lesson Blaise leaned across the desks.

"What are you doing Draco?" he asked.

"Oh, I'm speaking muggle. Pathetic how they think they can actually communicate with us isn't it?" Draco watched Hermione's muscles tense in annoyance. Harry, beside her, turned and glared at him. Blaise raised an eyebrow.

"Oh yes, it goes like this. Gloogalyian. Peepoytoppy Lincoln doo they dap inggle dey."

"Shut up Draco." Said Harry. He much preferred Draco making an idiot of himself like before. "Muggles don't talk like that."

"Gloo galio no nah gamble fraree ding hichi." He responded.

"What are you saying?" Goyle grunted from his other side. "I don't speak muggle."

"You don't understand me? Weird Goyle."

"No one understands you Draco." Ron leant backwards across the aisle to tell him. "So shut up."

"Weasley, don't interrupt, that's ten points from Gryffindor!" Snape snapped. Ron tipped his chair back to his proper place, mumbling about biased teachers.

"Don't forget Abraham Lincoln Weasley. Then you'll be well on your way to speaking muggle. I know it may seem tough at first." Draco hissed. Ron clamped his hands together in an attempt at self control.

Hermione turned around again.

"You suck at impressions anyway Malfoy."

"Miss Granger, as painful as it is for me, I need to see your face when I am talking to you. I'll take ten points from Gryffindor and advise you not to turn around again." Snape was really ticked off now. He gave them another glare and began to write something on the board.

"Psst, Granger." Draco leaned in towards her ear to get her attention. "Didn't you want to see another impression?"

"No. I didn't." She wrote furiously and tried to block him out.

"Come on Granger. You may think I'm no good at them, but watch this..."

He leaned back and dramatically slapped a hand to his forehead like he was about to faint.

"Oh, woe! You have the grim!" Harry stiffened and turned. "A sure sign... you will die... doomed, poor boy! You're doomed to die!"

"Mabye a little louder Malfoy." Said Harry sarcastically "I don't think anyone in London can hear you."

Draco continued with the dramatic act.

"Oh dear, what's this I see?" He leaned forwards and prodded his potions book. Raising his voice he looked around in horror.

"You shall all perish! Perish, I say!"

"Mr Malfoy, what has gotten into you today?" Snape growled. The class was silent, waiting to see if Snape would succumb and take points from his own house.

"I didn't do anything sir!" Draco insisted "It was Potter!"

Snape knew he was lying. Snape didn't care.

"Ten points from Gryffindor. I don't want any more interruptions."

"But sir-" Piped up Ron.

"Make that twenty." Snape glared at him and he spluttered into silence. Draco snickered, but shut up as Snape fixed him with a meaningful stare. Snape went back to the lesson.

Within seconds Draco was poking Hermione in the back with his ruler. She ignored him, he jabbed harder. Hermione reached across the desk and held her own ruler behind her back so it was in the way. Draco dodged it and poked her somewhere else. After a minute of this Hermione turned and shoved his ruler away with her own. Draco locked his ruler with hers and tugged.

"Come on Granger, bet you can't win a sword fight." He gave a wild jab.

"_Thirty_ points from Slytherin and a detention Mr Malfoy!"

There was a shocked silence. Malfoy dropped his ruler. Snape had done it after all.

"Move to this desk." He indicated a desk nearer at the front. "So you cease to distract anyone else. Miss Granger, you have also lost a couple of points."

The class were still frozen as Draco moved. A few of his fellow Slytherins looked murderous as their eyes followed him. There was a pause and Snape turned back to the board.

"...and so it counter-acts the affects and makes sure..."

Draco yawned and stopped listening. Boring!

* * *

><p>Please review, it'd mean a lot to me!<p> 


End file.
